Of Loneliness and Butterflies
by Moleluv
Summary: Aizawa has given his problem class his phone number in case of emergencies only (and NO, that DOES NOT mean that there is a spider in the dorm bathrooms at 1am, no matter how scary it is – he gets enough of that from Hizashi, thanks) but doesn't really expect it to be used. Until he gets a call one night in the staffroom, from a crying Izuku who is close to giving up. SUICIDE ATT.


**This story is for the people who wake up at midnight and feel alone. It is for the people who can't cry anymore, and all that's left is a ball of ice within your chest, filled with the tears that you can never shed. This is for the people who feel alone even when they're in a crowd. This is for the people who smile when when they're not okay. It's for the dreamers who can't dream and the sunflowers who can't shine. **

**This is a story for the broken. This is a message to say – YOU ARE NOT ALONE.**

**Warning for attempted suicide and depression. Also swearing.**

**I DO NOT OWN BNHA.**

**To everyone who reads my stories – I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! *dogeza* the last time I posted was just after I got my GCSE results, and I just wanted to chill for the rest of the summer holidays (I spent most of them cuddling my ponies).**

**And then I started 6****th**** form and was PILED with coursework which has still not abated (I am typing this at school during a free period whilst pretending I am doing something productive (just had a teacher peek over my shoulder and not realise that I wasn't doing hw lol)), we got a new dog, I took up baking as a hobby (I am VERY good at cake now) and I got very stressed about the world. I was also introduced to BNHA and other various animes by my amazing friends. Christmas was a shitshow because I was ill for most of the time. I had to get new glasses and I lost them within a few weeks (so I am back to the old ones) my sister had a miscarriage, (after moving out then back in a few months later), my Mum's broken back has been playing up, and now I have time to BREATHE!**

**BUT DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!**

**I have a lot of fanfictions written in a folder, I just need to type them (hopefully once my sister moves out again) and I will do my best!**

**This story is set only with the events of Season 1 in mind (it's all I have watched) and is set later on in the year. Aizawa has given his problem class his phone number in case of emergencies only (and NO, that DOES NOT mean that there is a spider in the dorm bathrooms at 1am, no matter how scary it is – he gets enough of that from Hizashi, thanks) but doesn't really expect it to be used.  
Until he gets a call one night in the staffroom, from a crying Izuku who is close to giving up.  
…Why are all his students such problem children?**

**Story Of The Post – For Their Sakes by**_** skyleafalchemist19**_**. It's a My Hero Academia time travel story with a twist, and I LOVE IT! (seriously, it was like the best thing ever when I checked to see if any BNHA stories had been updated after watching Doctor Who last week, and it was like YAY LOOK MUM THEY UPDATED! And Mum was like 'just let me sleep' (lol)**

**PLEASE REVIEW U MAKE MY DAY! 😊**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**OF ****LONELINESS**** AND BUTTERFLIES**

He was cold.

That was all he could think of as he stood on the bridge, the wind whipping against his face until the rain was indistinguishable from his tears. His pyjamas were sodden and he was barefoot, feet a bright red from cold – a red that was swiftly fading to purple, but that didn't matter, not really.

_(nothing would matter soon enough, anyway)_

His phone was gripped in cold, scarred hands as he fumbled to unlock it and type in a number memorised only a only a month or so ago. He didn't even know why he was bothering calling, the man probably wouldn't pick up, it was quite late.

_(all the better to jump, his mind whispered, nobody there to stop me)_

The phone rang, and rang… and was picked up.

* * *

Aizawa had been having a good day. Key word – HAD.

He was now slogging through the horror that was student essays. Yaoyorozu's was good, as was Iida's. Bakugo's was alright, as well. Midoriya's was about 10 pages over the limit – as per usual - whilst the rest were… alright.

(Except for Kaminari's and Ashido's – they smelt faintly of weed, and were just dissertations of crap. With their lives, though… he couldn't exactly blame them.)

Nearly at the end of Midoriya's essay – which he'd saved for last, as per usual – and thinking of nothing but getting this essay _done_ so that he could curl up in his sleeping bag for a short nap before his patrol… his phone rang.

The only other person in the staffroom was that blonde idiot Toshinori, who promptly spewed blood when it rang (again).

Sighing, Aizawa fished his phone from the depths of the pocket that it had vanished to, and frowned when he saw the display. Why was the Problem Child calling him at fuck-o-clock late? He should be asleep in his dorm.

With a huff of annoyance, he clicked 'Accept' and held the phone up to his ear. "Aizawa here."

"_sensei…_" came the whisper. There was a sob.

…why was there wind in the background?

Aizawa was suddenly deeply concerned for his student.

* * *

All Izuku could do was dryly sob into the phone. He couldn't get the words out past the void in his chest that kept getting bigger and bigger and _he was alone and he couldn't breathe couldn'tbreathecouldn'tBREATHE-_

_(take a swan dive off the roof)_

"-oriya, IZUKU!" the voice called, snapping him out of his reverie, causing him to double over as he desperately attempted to suck in oxygen, hyperventilating in his attempt to get anything – anything at all - past the hole in his chest.

As he straightened up and put the phone back to his ear, he could hear the litany of platitudes and reassurances _(uselessuselessuselessnohelpjustlethimdie) _that Aizawa was spouting as the man moved around. Distantly, he could hear him barking instructions.

_(but only distantly, everything was distant now, everything was just so far away and he was so alone and he COULDN'T BREATHE – calm, calm, caaaallllmmm…_

_He noticed that he had stopped shivering. Wasn't that supposed to be a bad thing? He didn't know, all he knew was that he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to BE ALONE-)_

Instead of screaming, vocalising the _despairrageagony_ that he was feeling, but couldn't get past the void in his chest, he whispered "Please help…"

* * *

Aizawa really hated his job sometimes.

When the Problem Child (_yes_, the capitals were deserved!) called him, all he'd expected was that he'd broken ANOTHER bone training.

Instead he answers the phone to a despairing, broken boy who is far too close to giving up.

After that first, broken word, Izuku had fallen completely silent, until the noise of _wrecked_ sobs had come through the phone. Normally half-lidded eyes flew completely open in alarm, hand reaching for pen and paper as he tried to get the boy's attention.

"Midoriya? Midoriya, IZUKU!" he cried, attempting to shock the boy out of his slight hysteria.

"There, that's it, just keep breathing, with me, in and out, in and out, just like that, breathe, you'll be fine, you'll be fine…"

_(he couldn't supress the feeling that it wouldn't be fine, never again, nonono he wouldn't think of that-_

_Wouldn't relive the times he himself had sobbed on that ledge, year after year until he was ready to jump-_

_Wouldn't think of the blonde that stretched out a hand, who SAW him for the first time.)_

He finished scribbling and slid the note over to Toshinori, who looked at it and paled even further than he usually did: _**If you want your successor to live, track his phone right now. He's about to jump.**_

_(Toshinori's surprise at his knowledge of One for All would have been funny underneath any other circumstances, but now all he could think was that __**his student was gOiNg tO DiE-**_

_-breathe. Inhale. Exhale.)_

Pros ran across jumpers quite a lot. Sometimes they got to them in time, sometimes not, and it broke them a little more every time. But _this, _if _Izuku_ jumped? It'd break the entire Hero Course. They all loved him – the Heart of all of them.

_(how had they not __**seen**__?)_

As Toshinori texted his contacts, desperately attempting to save his student – _his__** son**_ \- Aizawa pinned the phone between his shoulder and ear, speaking empty-sounding platitudes and reassurances down the phone as he wound his Capture Weapon around his neck (one-handed) in an impressive feat that he had long since mastered, putting his boots on and impatiently pacing, as Toshinori attempted to gather the information to save Izu's life.

He busied himself by telling Naomasa to not charge his car tonight – they were going to break speed limits to prevent a jumper.

Naomasa texted back on his Hero Phone: _message received. Hope you get there in time._

Finally, _finally, _Toshinori had Izuku's location. It was only then that a choked voice came through the phone "Please help…"

Dragging the Number One's idiotic ass into the car and driving as fast as he could towards the signal where Izuku's phone was, Aizawa resolved to do better in the future.

None of his students should ever feel like this – _would never feel like this AGAIN_, if he had his way.

Not whilst he was still alive.

* * *

He could hear the car through the phone _(won'tgetherethey'rejustgoingtoleaveyouwhydon'tyoujustJUMP?) _and sighed softly.

He was so _tired_.

Slowly breathing past the void in his chest, ignoring the sounds behind him _(wasn't this bridge deserted)_ Izuku closed his eyes, let out a small, broken smile, and…

…stepped forwards

* * *

Aizawa hated his Problem Child sometimes.

Breaking (almost) every single traffic law in the book as they tried to get to the bridge that Midoriya was currently on (and he refused to acknowledge the cold fear that gripped his chest, and the small, hateful voice that whispered _your fault your faultyourfaultyoushouldhaveSEENWHYDIDN'TYOUSEE)_ the panicking pair (well, Toshinori was panicking he _wasn't wasn't wasn't can't panic CAN'TPANICNO_) finally, _finally, _reached the bridge.

Just in time to see Midoriya take a small step forward from the edge of the roof… and fall.

* * *

Izuku fell.

In one world, Aizawa couldn't get there in time, and Izuku died.

One for All perished with him, and All for One ruled Japan, the former students of UA too broken to stop him.

Bakugo committed suicide, too haunted by the whispers of _take a swan dive of the roof take a dive TAkEadIvE _that drove him mad.

All Might died after hours of torture.

All for One took Aizawa's Quirk – a far more terrible fate. He went catonic and just... never woke up one day (_he understood, now, why people feared his Quirk so much, __**why**__ they had always hated him_).

* * *

In another world, Aizawa did manage to save him, but Izuku committed suicide a few weeks later, killing himself with One for All. This happens in a lot of worlds.

Yet another world has All Might simply… vanish one day. _(In truth, he attempted to save Izuku, reaching desperately, __**my boy**__ upon his lips-  
-Izuku's weight dragged him over, unable to summon One for All because he'd already overdone it that day.)_

Many worlds end with the death of Izuku Midoriya – the one who would have brought change, dead by suicide, Hero Society as a whole falls. Rinse, repeat, with only small variations.

* * *

And yet.

In this world, Izuku paused for that split second, to dispel the noise of a car approaching.

In this world, Aizawa fixed his sticking car door last week.

In this world, the stone he tripped on was a foot to the left.

_(All it takes it the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. These small changes saved the world. _

_These butterflies averted a hurricane.)_

In this world, Aizawa remembered and used his Capture Weapon.

* * *

In this world, _Midoriya Izuku __**LIVED**__._

He would always battle the demons within his mind, he would sometimes feel empty and alone _(pleasepleasei'mdrowninghelp)_ but he would KNOW that help was just a phonecall away.

He would know that when he fell, they would _always _catch him.

He led the Heroes into a new Age of peace and joy, figureheaded mandatory counselling sessions, helped singlehandedly reduce the Quirkless suicide rate by defeating All for One (for good) and then telling the world the story of One for All and how he was told that _you can be a Hero._

He stretched out a hand to the world to help them, and they extended their arms to help him.

He lived… not happily ever after (that's for fairytales and fantasy), but quite content until he died peacefully of old age, surrounded by children, grandchildren, and friends.

And when he awoke in the afterlife, to all who had gone before him, he wept tears of joy and felt _loved. _

_**-THE END-**_


End file.
